A Dream Shared
by Kimmi G
Summary: Miss Parker goes to Las Vegas to find Jarod and is shocked by what she finds. Continuation of ‘A Dream Shared’.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: As you're all aware I do not own these characters, I am just borrowing them. I do own the characters of Sara, Michelle, John and Dave but I don't really care about them.  
  
Summary: Miss Parker and Jarod share a dream and are both shocked by the outcome.  
  
Comment: I like this story and it is the first in a series that I'm writing so bare with me.  
  
A Dream Shared  
  
Miss Parker had her gun raised as she turned the corner wearily.  
  
"Come on Boy Wonder. It's no fun if you don't give me a clue." A box moved in the distance. "Got ya!" She thought to herself. Slowly she geared in on him. All of a sudden a box came at her face from her side and the next thing she knew she was on the ground. She looked up and saw Jarod standing over her with his irritating smirk and her gun in her hand.  
  
"Miss Parker. You shouldn't always believe your eyes. I thought you knew that." Jarod bent down and reached for her hand to help her up. Miss Parker thought Jarod had lost his mind with this act. If it weren't for the fact that he was holding her gun she would have had him. Jarod stood holding her hand, staring into her eyes. A flood of memories of the past that he and Miss Parker had once shared came rushing into Jarod's head.  
  
"Do you ever think about our childhood?" Jarod asked her. The change in topic and the loneliness of his eyes caught Miss Parker by surprise. Of course she thought about their childhood, but she couldn't let him know that.  
  
"I've tries to repress it, thankyou very much." Miss Parker lied. The loneliness in Jarod's eyes grew so much; it looked like his eyes were black holes of loneliness. A flood of emotions for Jarod that Miss Parker thought she had forgotten came back in a flash. The next few moments were blurred but it was like they were children again. Miss Parker looked into Jarod's eyes with a look of both innocence and love. Suddenly they found themselves in a passionate kiss.  
  
CRACK!!!  
  
Miss Parker started awake. The lightning mustn't have been very far away. Suddenly the dream she had just had rushed back into her head. She had no idea where that dream had come from. Her feelings for Jarod had died a long time ago. The only feelings she had for him now were annoyance and even a bit of hatred. Well that's what she'd convinced herself at least. Miss Parker tried to convince herself that it was just a silly dream. But there was still that nagging feeling that it was more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The elevator doors opened to the cold, sterile offices and rooms Miss Parker knew all too well. Broots was there to meet her.  
  
"Miss Parker. You look awful!" Broots exclaimed at how tired she looked. It was true. After she'd had that dream she couldn't sleep and whenever she closed her eyes all she saw were Jarod's scared, caring and lonely eyes.  
  
"Gee, thanks Broots. You really know how to make a woman feel special." Miss Parker said sarcastically. Broots shrank feeling low. Miss Parker couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After all, it was the truth. She was about to apologise when he interrupted her. And it was just as well because then he would have seen her going weak.  
  
"Miss Parker. We have a hit." Broots said still sounding dishevelled. "Jarod!?" Miss Parker said with just a little too much desire in her voice. Broots seemed stunned at her tone. Miss Parker sensed what he was thinking and dragged him into their usual room where Sidney was sitting enjoying a cup of coffee. Miss Parker spoke in a soft, low tone through clenched teeth.  
  
"Broots. I'm obviously not feeling well, so how about we just ignore it for today?" Broots looked at her wide eyed and open mouthed. How could they ignore it? He was about to say this, but the look Miss Parker gave him told him not to.  
  
"Broots, could you leave Miss Parker and I alone for a moment?" Sidney asked wanting to get to the bottom of Miss Parkers slip in her quest. Broots had no problem with this and left watching Miss Parker massage her temple.  
  
"Is there anything you would like to talk to me about?" Sidney asked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod's eyes darted the room. He knew Miss Parker wasn't far behind him.  
  
"Come on Boy Wonder. It's no fun if you don't give me a clue." He heard Miss Parker say as she turned the corner with her gun raised. He pulled a string that was tied to a box across the room to make it look like it was him behind it. She started walking slowly to where the box was. This was Jarod's chance. He picked up a box next to him and threw it at her. He watched as she tumbled to the floor. Jarod stepped out from his hiding place. He stood over her and smirked.  
  
"Miss Parker. You shouldn't always believe your eyes. I thought you knew that." Jarod was amused that his plan worked. He bent down and picked up her gun before she saw it. He put his hand out to help her up and she took it. He stood and looked in her eyes as a flood of memories from their childhood rushed into his head.  
  
"Do you ever think about our childhood?" He asked her. He couldn't hide the fact that he was very lonely from his eyes.  
  
"I've tried to repress it thankyou very much." He could tell that she was lying, but still it made him sad that she felt the need to lie to him. Miss Parker was now looking back in his eyes and he could tell she was remembering their time together as children. The moments following were a complete blur, but the next thing he knew they were in a passionate kiss.  
  
SLAM!!!  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Jarod raised his head to see Sara standing over him. Sara was a tall, leggy blonde who he was helping to find her son. He felt sorry for her because her husband had died and then the next week her 2 year old son went missing. He had been missing for a month but Jarod still had the feeling he was still alive.  
  
"No it's alright I had to get up anyway." Jarod said, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He had forgotten his dream as soon as he woke up.  
  
"I just hope I didn't disturb your dream. You looked as though it was a good one." Jarod looked at her lopsided trying to remember his dream.  
  
"That's funny. I can't remember what my dream was about."  
  
"Maybe I can help you. You kept saying the name 'Miss'. something. What was it? Oh, that's right, 'Miss . Parker'. Yeah that's it." The words 'Miss Parker' made him remember his dream piece by piece. First hiding from her and last kissing her. It had been a long time since he'd dreamt of her in that way.  
  
"How strange!" Jarod tried dismissing the dream as just an old hope that his heart hadn't forgotten. He tried to focus on Sara who was now talking about places her son used to play but the picture of him and Miss Parker kissing kept playing in his head. It wasn't like a normal dream. It was. different. somehow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod watched from the crowd as Michelle covered a box with a sheet. As soon as he had met her he had a weird feeling about her. Michelle had been Sara's husbands assistant after Sara had had their son. Sara's husband had been a magician and Sara had been his assistant before she gave birth. She had started to wonder what Michelle's relationship was with her husband as she overheard them talking about where they were going to meet late one night after their set. Jarod had a feeling that they were having an affair and he had faked his death. He also had the feeling that they had something to do with John, Sara's son, going missing. Michelle came off stage and sat at the table with Jarod.  
  
"Well if it isn't Jarod the Magnificent. Have you come to scope out the competition or have you come to scope out a new assistant?" Jarod couldn't stand her. He knew she had something to do with John's disappearance.  
  
"Well actually I came for the show. I'm not a very competitive person." Michelle couldn't believe her ears. He didn't even try to come onto her. This just made her want to try harder. She loved men who were hard to get.  
  
She got up and left the table. Jarod took his hand out of his pocket and walked out the door. He looked at the wallet and opened it. His time as a pick-pocket had paid off. Inside a hidden compartment was a picture of Michelle, John and Sara's dead husband Dave. He took a closer look at the picture. He needed to see when this picture was taken. He took it back to his room and scanned it into his computer. The picture was taken at a Fate. He noticed a banner in the background. He zoomed in on the banner and read what it said.  
  
"Family Picnic January 2003. Got ya!" Jarod had his proof. This picture was only taken a few weeks ago, in a time when Dave was supposed to be dead. He finally had his proof.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sidney it's nothing. I just didn't get a good night sleep. The storm kept me up. That's all. I swear." She hated lying to him, but she couldn't let him find out that she'd dreamt of Jarod that way. He'd just try to analyse it. But she knew it was nothing.  
  
"Well if you're just tired then do me a favour and go and get some sleep. You can go and lay down in your office. I'll make sure no one disturbs you." Sidney didn't buy her explanation at all. He knew her too well to fall for one of her lies. He was too concerned for her to keep up with it. She did look tired and she needs her sleep. Chasing Jarod takes too much out of her.  
  
"Maybe I will." Miss Parker walked to her office and sat in her chair. Before she knew it she had drifted to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. She turned the corner and saw a box move. At first she was going to go over to the box, but something told her not to. Instead she turned to her side and saw Jarod. She put her gun to his head.  
  
"I got you now Jarod. Now get up and come with me." Jarod looked at her confused. She could tell he expected his plan to work, but this time it was her that was one step in front of him.  
  
"Miss Parker. You got me. But where's your backup?" Jarod still seemed cocky. He was right though. She didn't know where her backup was. She looked around. No Sidney. No Broots. No Sweepers. She was all alone. Before she knew it Jarod had grabbed her gun and it was now pointed towards her.  
  
"How did you .?"  
  
"Simple. The hand is quicker than the eye." Jarod waved his hands about and produced a bouquet of flowers. He handed them over to her. She looked down at them. They were beautiful. They reminded her of something but she wasn't sure what. He looked at her and smiled. She melted with his gaze. All of the things they had put each other through ran through her mind. Suddenly they didn't seem to matter.  
  
"Jarod, they're beautiful. But why give them to me. After all I've put you through." Jarod's gaze became even more intense.  
  
"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." The gun in his hand fell to his side. Miss Parker couldn't hold back anymore. She lent in and kissed him.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK!  
  
Miss Parker woke up to see Lyle standing at her door.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Were you sleeping?" Lyle had a smirk on his face. He knew she was sleeping. That's why he knocked so loud.  
  
"What do you want my dear brother." Miss Parker said annoyed that she'd been woken up.  
  
"I just wanted to know why you're not on a plane on your way to look for Jarod right now."  
  
"I'm not feeling well. Besides I bet by the time we got there he'd be gone anyway." Mr. Lyle seemed stunned, like he knew something.  
  
"That's funny. We just found out that he left where we thought he was two days ago. You wouldn't happen to know something we don't." She couldn't believe it. Lyle just accused her of not sharing information with The Centre. She dedicated her whole life to The Centre, even at the expense of her own happiness.  
  
"Lyle, if I did know something about Jarod everyone would know about it." She was ready to throttle Lyle. She wasn't feeling well. That was the only reason why she hadn't chased after him. She'd told herself that that was the only reason but deep down she knew that it wasn't true.  
  
"Well next time we have a hit you'd better be out of here fast to catch him or I'll tell daddy." Lyle sounded like a petty child.  
  
"Well I wouldn't want daddy to be angry." There was some truth to what she was saying. If her father thought that her allegiance was to somewhere other than The Centre there would be hell to pay.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Broots knocked softly on Miss Parker's door. After what she was like yesterday he didn't want to mess with her. He just hoped she had had a better nights sleep and wasn't so grumpy.  
  
"What?" He couldn't tell if she was in a good mood or not. She always said that when someone knocked on her door. He entered slowly and saw Miss Parker put something back into a draw quickly.  
  
"Miss Parker I think I know where Jarod is." He saw Miss Parker's face light up. He wasn't sure whether it was due to the fact that they could find him or something else.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Where is he?"  
  
"Well Debbie wanted to see a magician so I looked for magicians on the internet and I came across this." He lifted up a brochure that had a picture of Jarod on it. He was wearing a top hat and a cape on and was holding a bunch of flowers. The flowers looked familiar to Miss Parker but she wasn't sure why. Standing next to Jarod was a blonde woman who Jarod was giving the flowers to. Miss Parker felt a little jealous but she couldn't tell why.  
  
"If we leave now we can still catch him. He still has one more show tomorrow night." "A magician in Las Vegas! Broots, get Sidney and gas up a plane. We're going to Las Vegas." She stared back at the picture of Jarod.  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod was standing on stage waiting for Michelle to arrive. He was going to catch her and Dave out for faking Dave's death then kidnapping John. Michelle walked on the stage and looked around for Jarod.  
  
"Jarod. I'm here. You wanted to see me." A spot light shone brightly on Michelle. She couldn't see anything.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"That's what Sara said when she couldn't find John. But you didn't care about her losing her family did you?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She was acting like she didn't know anything. Jarod was used to this so he persisted.  
  
"You couldn't stand the fact that Sara had something you didn't. A loving husband and a beautiful son. The husband, you could take by yourself, but you weren't happy with just Dave. You had to have it all." Michelle tried to walk away but Jarod grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go. She started to get scared.  
  
"You're scaring me. Leave me alone. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't deserve this."  
  
"Sara was scared too. She lost her husband then her son. What did she do to deserve that? You left her to worry. Not knowing what happened to her son."  
  
"She had everything." Michelle yelled.  
  
"Ah finally. Now I'm getting somewhere." Jarod thought.  
  
"All her life she had it easy. She took Dave away from me, so I took him away."  
  
"But that wasn't enough was it?"  
  
"NO!" Tears started streaming down her face.  
  
"You wanted her son too." She nodded.  
  
"I can't have children. So I took hers." Finally he had the confession but now he needed to know where John was.  
  
"Michelle where's John?" She didn't speak. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's in my apartment. With Dave. He's safe." Michelle collapsed to the ground. "What are you going to do to me? You can't prove anything to the police." Jarod laughed.  
  
"That's why I have this." Jarod pulled the tape from the tape player and showed it to her before he left her crying.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker walked around the night club showing a picture of Jarod to anyone who approached. She showed the picture to the bar man and he pointed her to the stage. On stage were Jarod and the Blonde woman from the flyer. She was getting out of a box and the crowd was clapping. Miss Parker started walking towards the stage with Sidney behind her. The blonde woman took a microphone and began speaking.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight is Jarod's last night with us and I personally would like to thank him. He helped me get my son back." She looked over to where a boy about two years old was sitting and smiled. "And he also showed me what a sleaze my ex-husband was." The crowd laughed. "Please join me in giving him a round of applause." She started clapping and everyone else did too. Miss Parker and Sidney joined in so as not to stand out. The blonde woman kissed Jarod and he seemed stunned. Miss Parker felt a stab of jealousy.  
  
Jarod looked into the crowd and saw Sidney and Miss Parker. He was shocked to see them there. He wasn't expecting them to find him yet. He felt panicked but didn't want to show it. He took the microphone from Sara.  
  
"Thankyou very much. You have been an excellent audience. Goodnight." He looked at Sara as if to say goodbye and she understood. She led the applause again. Jarod went backstage and started to run.  
  
Miss Parker knew what he was going to do. She started after him and she quickly bridged the gap between them. Jarod ran into a warehouse.  
  
The warehouse was familiar to both of them. It was the ware house from their dreams.  
  
Miss Parker walked in slowly. She knew there was nowhere for him to go. She raised her gun wearily.  
  
"Jarod. I know what you're going to do. I dreamt this." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Jarod walked out calmly from behind a stack of boxes.  
  
"You dreamt this? Do you dream of me often?" Jarod was first shocked to learn she had shared his dream but then amused that she dreamt of him.  
  
"No. I don't. This was a one off time." Jarod looked at her knowing she was lying. "Okay. I dreamt of you more than once but it was all to do with this." She felt defeated.  
  
"I've dreamt this too." Jarod admitted. This time it was Miss Parker who was shocked to learn of this.  
  
"Do you dream of me often?" Miss Parker also found it amusing.  
  
"I used to." Jarod admitted to her. "Not much anymore. And when I do it's usually you chasing me. But this time it was different. This time we." He hesitated, frightened that it was only him who'd dreamt of them kissing. He was about to finish when Miss Parker finished for him.  
  
"Kissed. This time we kissed. Didn't we?" After she'd said it she wanted to take it back. Jarod nodded. He took a step closer. She seemed alarmed.  
  
"What's wrong? I won't hurt you." The loneliness she had seen in Jarod's eyes in her dreams became a reality.  
  
"How do you know I won't hurt you? I'm the one with the gun here." Jarod scoffed. He made a sudden move and her gun was in his hand.  
  
"Well I have the gun now. The hand is quicker than the eye." The last part reminded Miss Parker of her dream. Jarod waved his arms and produced a bunch of flowers. He handed them to her. She smiled, remembering her dream further.  
  
"Pretty flowers for a pretty lady." Miss Parker remembered out loud. Jarod seemed stunned.  
  
"I was just about to say that." This time it was Miss Parker who took a step closer. Jarod was alarmed. Not only that this seemed familiar but also that he wanted to reach out and kiss her just like he had in his dream. Miss Parker wanted the same thing. She took another step towards him and lent in to kiss him. Jarod pulled back.  
  
"Where's your backup?" He felt like it was all a trap. Playing on his feelings. Miss Parker looked around.  
  
"I guess I outran them. They don't know where I am." Jarod looked back down at her wanting to kiss her more than ever before.  
  
"They'll find us." Miss Parker looked back up at him and couldn't resist the temptation any longer. She kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss. They both pulled away at the same time.  
  
"What about Miss Tall, blonde and leggy?" Miss Parker asked becoming jealous again.  
  
"Sara? We're just friends. I helped her find her son. What about The Centre?" They both realised that it would never work.  
  
"I can't leave it. I have to stay, which means I have to keep chasing you." The reality of their situation hit them both.  
  
"Well at least we'll always remember this. I know I'll never forget it." Jarod didn't want to be saying this but he knew it was true.  
  
"I'll never forget it either. Jarod I'm going to let you go. today. But I will keep hunting for you. Maybe more now." Miss Parker let out a small dejected laugh. Jarod kissed her again and ran off. Miss Parker hated herself for letting him get away, for kissing him, for having those feelings for him, but she hated herself more for not going with him. She gathered her composure and walked back out of the warehouse. Sidney came running up.  
  
"I thought I saw him run in there. I searched everywhere in there for him. I guess I was wrong." Miss Parker felt bad lying to Sidney again but there was nothing else to do.  
  
"That's okay. We'll look around a little longer but I don't think we'll find him." Miss Parker laughed.  
  
"No. Neither do I."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker sat at her desk and looked at the file phot of Jarod. She kept replaying what had happened in Vegas in her mind. There was a knock at the door so she hid her photo in it's usual place in her desk. Broots walked into the room carrying a box.  
  
"It'd for you. I think it's from Jarod." Miss Parker stared at him until he walked away. She opened it and found the flowers Jarod had given her in the warehouse. She had had to leave them behind. She had gone back to look for them but they were gone. With the flowers was a note.  
  
"I think you forgot these. Pretty flowers for a pretty lady. Catch me if you want to." Miss Parker leant back in her chair and laughed to herself.  
  
"Oh I want to Jarod. I definitely want to. Now more than ever."  
  
THE END! 


	2. The Marriage?

DISCLAIMER: You know that I don't own these characters (but I wish I did because damn would I be rich Hehehe). This is just a little bit of fun to amuse myself and hopefully others.  
  
SUMMARY: Miss Parker goes to Las Vegas to find Jarod and is shocked by what she finds. Continuation of 'A Dream Shared'.  
  
The Marriage???  
  
Broots was sitting looking at his computer screen. He had pulled an all nighter trying to look for Jarod and had still found nothing. He looked down at his watch. Miss Parker would be there soon. He made a last ditch effort in finding something and typed some more words into the search engine. He heard the loud clicking of Miss Parker's heels walking down the hall. He looked at the screen willing the search the finish before the doors opened.  
  
"Anything!?" Miss Parker stood at the door already scowling. Broots gave one last look at the screen to see if his search had completed.  
  
"N-n-no." Broots managed to get out through a stutter. Miss Parker's face grew colder. She walked over to him calmly, which scared him more than if she was showing her anger, and bent down next to him.  
  
"Well I suggest you look more, or else." She whispered into his ear. She lent back out and smiled crookedly at him. She stood up and walked to the door. Before she left she turned around. "As soon as you find something come get me, I'll be in my office." She walked out the door and he could still hear her heels clicking as she walked down the hall. He looked back at his computer screen. The search had finished. He read the words in disbelief.  
  
SUBJECT FOUND  
  
Broots rubbed his eyes and slapped himself to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep. He looked back at the screen and the result was the same.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker sat down and put her feet on her desk. She knew she was being hard on Broots but she needed to find Jarod. She promised herself that she would let Broots go home that night if he didn't find anything. Miss Parker thought back to the last time she'd been in contact with Jarod. She opened her desk draw and pulled out the flowers he'd given her. They weren't real so they had lasted. She heard someone knocking on her door so she quickly put the flowers away.  
  
"What!" She looked up just in time to see Broots enter the room with sheets of paper in his hands and Sidney standing behind him frowning. "What have you got there?" She was already hoping what it would be.  
  
"I believe I've found him." Broots smiled, edgy that she didn't hurt him for taking too long.  
  
Miss Parker looked at him and snatched the papers anxiously from his hands. She flipped through them. There was the name of a hotel he was staying at, the place he was working and the name of what city he was living in.  
  
"He's in Las Vegas! Broots go get the plane ready, then go home. You deserve a rest for the work you did." Broots looked at her stunned. Why was she being so nice? He opened his mouth to say something to her, but she cut him off before he could say anything. "Well hurry up, before I change my mind!" He smiled and practically ran out of the room anxious to get some sleep.  
  
She flipped through the papers again. He was in Las Vegas. That was where she had seen him last. She was starting think maybe he'd found his new home. But probably not. Jarod wouldn't fit in there too long.  
  
"Miss Parker. That was kind of you to let Broots go home." Sidney had wanted to say something else but he changed his mind. Miss Parker looked up at him. She couldn't let him think she'd gone soft, or what her real motive was.  
  
"It's just that the techhead looks tired and I don't want him slowing me down." She was lying through her teeth. Sidney opened his mouth to say what he had wanted to say before but changed his mind again.  
  
"Shall I get the Sweepers ready?" Miss Parker felt a rush of distress. She couldn't let the sweepers come. If they got to him first. She didn't even want to think about it.  
  
"No need. We can handle it. He's in Las Vegas again. This time round he'll be seeing the "sinful" ways of the town. Your Boy Genius doesn't like the type of stuff that goes on there. He'll be easy to catch." Sidney looked at her feeling confused, but then felt that it was a good thing. He didn't want Jarod to be brought back to The Centre. He smiled at Miss Parker and walked out the room to get his things ready. He knew Miss Parker would want to get going in hopes of catching Jarod.  
  
Miss Parker watched him leave the room. As soon as she was confident that he'd left she opened her draw and took the flowers out again. She looked at them with fond memories. She remembered what his lips felt like on hers, the smell of his cologne and the strength of his arms as he held her close.  
  
"I'm gonna get you Jarod!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod stood behind the bar watching as people came in and sat down. He had been working there for a week and he'd seen so many sad people. They came in, sat down at the bar; they usually ordered the stronger drinks and ended up telling their stories to him. He was serving a man who had come in every night the whole week he'd worked there when an attractive woman came in. He could only see her out of the corner of his eye. He could see she was wearing a suit with a short skirt. He could hear her high heels clicking. She was kind of tall and she seemed to be really stressed. Jarod felt a pang of distress. He thought that it was Miss Parker. He looked up to make sure that his suspicions were correct. He watched as the woman approached and finally got a glimpse of her face. It wasn't Miss Parker but he was instantly attracted to her.  
  
"What will it be?" The woman looked up at him and he could tell that she was checking him out.  
  
"Just a coke thanks." No alcohol. Jarod liked that. Way too many people came in and ordered alcohol, obviously it was a bar, he liked that she didn't. He poured her drink and placed it in front of her. She went to pick it up before his hand left it and their hands touched briefly. He could tell that she did this on purpose.  
  
"Sorry." She giggled. Jarod smiled back at her. He realised just how beautiful she was. He walked back to wash some of the glasses. "You're probably gonna think I'm stupid." Jarod turned to look back at the woman.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What's your name?" She smiled. She was trying to pick him up.  
  
"Hi I'm Jarod. And what's your name?" Jarod couldn't believe he'd asked that. He was hitting on her as well.  
  
"My name's Jennifer. And I don't usually hit on bartenders." They both smiled.  
  
"Well I don't usually hit on customers. They're usually all drunk anyway." They both laughed at his joke.  
  
"What time do you get off?" She became more flirtatious. Jarod threw down the towel that was in his hands and pointed towards a man entering the room.  
  
"Now." The woman smiled and drunk the rest of her coke. Jarod put his arm out to her as he got around to the front. "Where to?" The woman took his arm and they walked into the casino adjacent to the bar. They talked for a while and finally Jarod walked her to the lobby to say goodnight.  
  
"I had a lovely time. Maybe you'd like to come up to my room?" Jarod shook his head. "No? I didn't think so. You're a good guy Jarod. Don't let this town destroy you." Jarod laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. It won't. I won't be here long enough." Jennifer laughed.  
  
"Well. Whatever you say. Goodnight Jarod."  
  
"Goodnight Jennifer." Jennifer leaned in and kissed him. Jarod melted into it. An image of Miss Parker came into his head. It was the last time they'd met. It was when they were kissing. He felt like he was kissing Miss Parker again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker and Sidney walked into the lobby of the hotel they were staying at. Sidney went to check in while Miss Parker checked the place out. She looked around and saw a couple kissing.  
  
"Why don't they just get a room?" She looked again and realised who it was. She felt like there was a knife stabbing her repeatedly in the stomach. She turned away and walked back to Sidney in hopes of getting away from it. She would get Sidney to walk the other way. She couldn't deal with it now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod pulled out from the memory and realised it wasn't Miss Parker he was kissing. He instantly pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"I. I. I can't. I'm sorry. I can't." Jennifer looked confused.  
  
"I don't understand. Was it something I did? What?" Jarod felt bad. He didn't mean for it to go this far. There was only one woman who he loved and it wasn't Jennifer.  
  
"I'm in love with a woman." Jennifer squirmed.  
  
"What? Did you have a fight and I'm the payback? I can't believe this!"  
  
"No, no. It's nothing like that. It's complicated."  
  
"How complicated?" Jarod wasn't sure what to tell her. If she heard that he was in love with the woman who was hunting him, she'd think he was lying to her.  
  
"Her father doesn't want her seeing me. He's really powerful and if we did see each other we could both be killed. But despite that. I still love her." Jennifer's anger turned to pity.  
  
"Is she pretty?" Jarod couldn't describe it.  
  
"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever know." Jarod smiled as he thought of her. Jennifer swooned.  
  
"I hope she knows how lucky she is. Goodnight Jarod." She kissed him on the check and went up to her room. Jarod stood for a few moments more as he thought about Miss Parker. He looked down at his watch and realised that he'd better get back to work for his second shift.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker walked into the bar. She'd already drained the bottles of alcohol in her mini-bar but she needed more. Seeing Jarod with that woman really hurt. The bar was like all others she'd been to. There was nothing special about it. She sat down at the bar. A tall bartender came over to her. She didn't pay attention to what he looked like.  
  
"Gimme a scotch on the rocks and make it snappy." She pounded her hand on the bar. The barman laughed.  
  
"Don't you know that too much alcohol isn't good for you?" Miss Parker snickered. What the hell was he doing being a bartender if he was against people drinking?  
  
"Did I ask for your opinion? No I didn't. Just get me the damn drink." The bartender shrugged and went to get her drink. He returned and put it in front of her.  
  
"So. What's your troubles?" Miss Parker snickered again.  
  
"Who says I have any?" The bartender laughed.  
  
"No-one comes in here because they're happy and they have absolutely no problems." Who did this guy think he was? Miss Parker started to recognise the voice but couldn't work out who it was.  
  
"Fine then. Let's just say I was mistaken about something." She took a swig of her drink.  
  
"Well whatever it was I'm sure you can work it out. I'm sure there's someone out there who loves you who could help." Miss Parker snickered again. That was it. That was her problem.  
  
"Yeah well that's what I thought. But I was mistaken." The bartender seemed confused. "You see there's this guy." She couldn't believe she was saying what she was saying. "I thought he loved me." The picture of Jarod kissing that woman played over and over in her head. "I was wrong. I saw him kissing another woman." The bartender was taken aback.  
  
"Jennifer." Miss Parker didn't hear what he said and ignored it. She downed the rest of her drink and indicated that she wanted another one.  
  
"So you think that this guy has another woman?"  
  
"Well it's not everyday you stick your tongue done someone's throat."  
  
"What if it's just a misunderstanding?" The voice sounded pleading. Miss Parker looked up at the face of the bartender.  
  
"Oh my god." She thought as she looked up into Jarod's eyes. "What are you doing here?" She realised that he knew she was talking about him. "I should take you back to the Centre." Jarod laughed. She had to think fast. "Are you following me? I came here for a weekend away with my boyfriend." who didn't exist "and found him kissing another woman. Now you're here? What a perfect ending to a perfect day." She was as sarcastic as she could make her voice sound. Jarod laughed. He knew she was lying.  
  
"Right! You're boyfriend. And what's his name?" Miss Parker thought as hard as she could but no name came into her head. She groaned and banged her head on the bar. Jarod lifted her head up to look at him. "You saw me with Jennifer. You got jealous. I understand. I'd feel the same way if it had been the other way around." He leaned in closer. "After what happened last time we met." He couldn't finish. He saw Miss Parker black out. "Great. Hey Vinnie, can you take over for me?" Another bartender nodded and took over for Jarod. Jarod came around the front and picked Miss Parker up. He reached in her jacket pocket until he found her key. He read the number and took her to her room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod placed Miss Parker on her bed. He removed her jacket and shoes and put the blanket over her. He looked around the room to find her suitcase. When he found it he went over to put the jacket away. When he opened the suitcase on top of everything else in the bag was a bunch of fake flowers. Jarod couldn't believe she had taken them with her. He had given them to her. He looked over at her. She looked so beautiful sleeping. He walked over to the bed and sat next to it. He just watched her sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker woke up and had a mind blowing hangover. She looked around the room. She didn't know where she was, then she realised it was her hotel room. She relaxed again. She looked around again and realised she didn't remember coming back. She remembered seeing Jarod kissing some girl, getting drunk in her room, then going down to the bar only to find Jarod working there. The last thing she remembered was talking to him so she had no idea how she'd gotten back to the room.  
  
"Good morning. How's your head?" Miss Parker looked up alarmed that someone was in her room. She saw Jarod standing with a cup of coffee in his hand. He handed it to her and sat on the bed.  
  
"What happened last night?" She was worried that something had happened between them.  
  
"Don't worry. I just brought you back here and took off your shoes and jacket. I stayed here to make sure you where okay." Miss Parker got alarmed again at the fact that he had stayed. Jarod sensed it. "Don't worry. I slept in that chair over there." He pointed to a chair at the other end of the room. Miss Parker relaxed again. She finished her coffee and laid back down in the bed. She looked at Jarod.  
  
"Well you already know I saw you kissing that girl. Why don't you explain to me how that happened?" Jarod frowned. He knew that anything he'd say would get her angry, but he couldn't lie to her.  
  
"Well this woman, Jennifer, came in and at first I thought it was you." He tried to avoid her gaze. "She started flirting with me and I. started flirting back." He could sense her becoming angry. "We talked for a while and I walked her to the lobby. Before I knew it she was kissing me." He looked up at her for a quick second then back down. "Kissing her made me remember our kiss." He looked at her again. She could tell he was ashamed of himself. "It felt like I was kissing you. But as soon as I remembered it wasn't you I stopped it." He became panicked but there was no need to. Miss Parker fell even more in love with him. "I explained to her that I was in love with another woman and she understood. That's it. You hate me don't you?" Jarod looked up at her, waiting for his sentence. Miss Parker lent forward and kissed him. Jarod pulled back, confused.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it alright to kiss some other woman but not me?" Miss Parker knew it wasn't that, but she was still confused. Jarod shook his head then kissed her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sidney was standing in the lobby, waiting for Miss Parker to come down from her room. The night before she seemed upset at something but he wasn't sure what. He looked at his watch to see how late she was.  
  
"Half an hour and you're not here. Where are you Miss Parker?" Sidney said aloud speaking to no one in particular. He started to get worried. Miss Parker was really upset and maybe she'd done something to herself. In the corner of his eye he saw someone who looked similar to Miss Parker approach. He turned his head to see if it was indeed her. He sighed when he realised it wasn't. The woman looked similar to Miss Parker from a distance but not that much when she was closer.  
  
"There was this really cute bartender last night. His name was Jarod." Sidney couldn't help but overhear the young woman's conversation, especially when he heard that this bartenders name was Jarod. That's what Jarod was doing while he was here. "We hit it off immediately. We talked for ages then he walked me to the lobby. He was such a gentleman. I kissed him and oh my god he was such a good kisser." Sidney heard the other woman that this woman was talking to giggle. "There's just one problem. He's in love with another woman. Her father's some powerful jerk that would kill them before he let them be together." Sidney had a feeling that the "powerful jerk" was Mr. Parker. "The hopeless romantic I am. I let him go. I could never forgive myself if I was like that jerk and stood in there way." Sidney watched as they walked away.  
  
Sidney started to put things together in his mind. When they'd arrived he'd seen Miss Parker staring, shocked, at a couple kissing in the lobby, and the lobby was where the woman had said she kissed the bartender Jarod. After that she seemed upset and he saw her go straight to the mini-bar in her room. If Jarod was indeed the bartender that the young woman had talked about, then, when Miss Parker had run out of suitable alcohol to drown her worries in and went to the bar to get some more, she would have ran into Jarod, and, assuming that Mr. Parker was the "powerful jerk" and it was Miss Parker that Jarod was in love with, they would have reunited and Jarod would have discovered that Miss Parker had seen him with the woman in the lobby and tried to explain it to her.  
  
It all seemed to make sense to him, especially if Miss Parker was, as he suspected, also in love with Jarod and chose to forgive them. Sidney smiled happily to himself and decided he'd let Miss Parker enjoy her time and have a go at some of the tables in the casino.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker stood up and put on her robe. She walked over to the window. It was early evening and the sun was setting. It looked beautiful as it passed the hotels in the distance. She felt Jarod's arms around her waist.  
  
"I wasn't aware how long we were in here. I hope Sidney didn't get worried when I didn't meet him in the lobby." She was sure that Sidney would have been worried and the whole day she was expecting him to come to her room to check on her but he never did. And it was a good thing he didn't. She didn't know how she would have explained what her prey was doing in her room.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't worry too much. If he had he would have been up here really fast." Jarod turned her around so she was facing him. He leant in to kiss her but was surprised when there was nothing there for him to kiss. He opened his eyes and saw that Miss Parker was ducking out of the reach of kiss. She had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing. I think we've done enough of that today." She smiled and Jarod was taken aback at how happy she was.  
  
"Yeah but we've got a whole lifetime to catch up on." He leant in again but this time she escaped from his grasp completely and ran to the other side of the room. She had a playful grin on her face.  
  
"Well you'll just have to catch me then. It's your turn to be the hunter." She smiled seductively at him. Jarod was up for this game. He took a step closer to her but she edged back pulling a chair in front of herself to block him. Jarod started to analyse the best way to get around the chair. He was deep in thought when a pillow hit him square in the face. He looked up to see Miss Parker in hysterics.  
  
"That's very funny. Now you're going to have to pay." Jarod said to her with a mock evil look on his face. He picked up the closest pillow and ran straight for her. Miss Parker screamed and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her. "No fair! That's cheating!" Jarod said pounding on the door.  
  
"And when do I ever play fair?" Miss Parker started laughing again and was shocked when the door opened and Jarod laughed at her. "How'd you.?"  
  
"Picking locks is easy." Jarod replied and stepped closer to her. He held the pillow above her head and was about to whack her with it when Miss Parker started tickling him. "That's. not. fair" Jarod said through laughing.  
  
"Like I said when do I ever play fair?" With that she made a dash for the door. Jarod composed himself and ran after her. He tackled her onto the bed and pinned her down.  
  
"Got ya!" He started to tickle her and she screamed. "Had enough? Do you surrender?" Miss Parker nodded and Jarod started to get up. Before he let her up completely she started to tickle him. "You're asking for it." He pinned her down again and tickled her.  
  
"Okay. I give up. For real this time." Jarod stopped and considered the thought.  
  
"Nah!" He started to tickle again.  
  
"That's not fair." Miss Parker felt like her sides were going to burst.  
  
"Okay. Okay. But you don't get off that easy." Jarod leant in and kissed her. Miss Parker smiled. It was the happiest she'd been in a long, long time. And she knew it was because of Jarod.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Sidney had spent a while in the casino and he had had pretty good luck. He'd won a decent amount and decided to call it quits before his luck ran out. He unlocked the door to his room and was about to enter when he heard a woman scream. He knew that it was Miss Parker. He dropped his keys and ran over to her door and was about to knock when he heard her laugh. She wasn't in trouble. She was just having fun. He heard the conversation on the other side of the door.  
  
"Had enough? Do you surrender?" It was Jarod talking. Sidney heard Jarod laughing this time.  
  
"You're asking for it." He heard Miss Parker laugh again.  
  
"Okay. I give up. For real this time." Miss Parker was saying but Sidney could tell she was playing.  
  
"Nah." Jarod was playing along and Miss Parker started laughing again.  
  
"That's not fair." Miss Parker sounded very happy, but that may have been because she was laughing.  
  
"Okay. Okay. But you don't get off that easy." There was silence. Sidney smiled. He knew they had finally realised what he'd known for a long time. They were in love. and very happy.  
  
Sidney walked back to his room. The second he walked through the door his phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Sidney didn't know who would be calling.  
  
"This is the front desk. Is this Dr. Sidney Greene?"  
  
"Yes. What is it?"  
  
"There's someone down here to see you. We tried to contact Miss Parker but her phone seems to be disconnected." Sidney knew why the phone was disconnected. Jarod and Miss Parker didn't want to be interrupted.  
  
"Who is it?" Sidney tried to think who it would be.  
  
"A Mr. Lyle." Lyle! What was he doing there? How did he even know they were there? Miss Parker had made sure that Sidney, Broots and herself had known where they were going. She didn't want anyone else to know. "Dr. Greene? Are you still there? What do you want me to tell him?" Sidney thought of what to do.  
  
"Tell him to wait there. I'll be there as soon as possible. Tell him I'll bring Miss Parker with me." He hung up the phone and tried to think of what he could do.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker and Jarod were in mid kiss when there was a loud knocking at the door.  
  
"Let's ignore it. I'd rather be here with you." Miss Parker said to Jarod. Jarod glanced at the door then back at Miss Parker. He agreed with her. They went back to kissing.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK!  
  
They looked at the door again.  
  
"Whoever it is they sure are persistent." Jarod told Miss Parker.  
  
"No whoever it is they have a death wish." Jarod frowned at her. Miss Parker looked up at him and smiled. "I'm just kidding." Jarod still frowned but Miss Parkers smile became infectious.  
  
"Miss Parker, Jarod. It's Sidney. I need to talk to you. It's important." They were both shocked that Sidney had called out to Jarod. Miss Parker got up and walked to the door. She looked out the peephole to make sure it was Sidney and that he was alone. It was and he was alone. She opened the door slightly, only enough to fit her body through.  
  
"Sid why'd you call out Jarod's name? Why would he be here?" Behind her Jarod got his shoes, socks and shirt and went into the bathroom.  
  
"Miss Parker. I know he's here. Don't worry. I'm actually quite pleased. But I need to talk to you both." Miss Parker looked back in her room at Jarod. Jarod nodded knowing she was asking if she should let him in.  
  
"What's up Sid?" Jarod asked coming up behind Miss Parker once the door was closed. Jarod reached his arms out around Miss Parker's waist. She smiled at his touch. Sidney was taken aback with how happy they looked.  
  
"I got a call from the front desk. It seems Mr. Lyle has found out where we are and he's here. Now!" Miss Parker and Jarod were both visibly unnerved. Jarod let go of Miss Parker and started to get dressed. Miss Parker was just standing not knowing what to do. Sidney looked at his watch. He wasn't sure what they were going to do; all he knew was that they'd better hurry up and decide. Lyle was downstairs and waiting for them.  
  
Jarod had finished putting his shoes on and stood up. He walked over to the door.  
  
"Where are you going Jarod?" Miss Parker was suddenly alarmed at seeing Jarod leaving.  
  
"I'm leaving. I don't want to put you in danger. I couldn't stand it if I got you in any serious trouble." Jarod walked back over to Miss Parker and hugged her. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "My room is behind the bar. You can see me there. I won't leave until you do." He hugged Miss Parker and left the room. Miss Parker was still upset then she pulled on her "Ice Queen" mask.  
  
"Sid could you wait for me outside while I get dressed, I don't think this is suitable clothing to wear down to the lobby." Sidney nodded and waited for her outside.  
  
When she came out she was exactly like the old Miss Parker.  
  
"Come on Sid. Let's go see what my idiot brother wants."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Miss Parker and Sidney came into the lobby Mr. Lyle was chatting up a young woman.  
  
"Oh and here I was thinking you came here to see me and Sid. I guess I was wrong. You just came here to pick up the women here." Lyle looked at his sister then back at the woman. He got the woman's room number and she walked off.  
  
"Well I'm not even sure why you two came here. I mean you didn't tell anyone about any leads. I had to beat it out of Broots." Miss Parker winced as she thought of him beating Broots just to find out where they went.  
  
"Well my dear brother. You always manage to screw up when I bring you along so I decided that we'd find the lab rat better if it was only Sid and me." She watched Lyle's face to gauge his reaction.  
  
"Alright but I'm staying here too. I wouldn't want you to get all the credit." With that Lyle went to get a room. Miss Parker was upset. This meant that she wouldn't be able to see Jarod.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod was sitting in his room with a bottle of vodka in front of him. He hadn't had any yet but he was seriously considering it. He'd gotten word from Miss Parker that Lyle was staying and he was watching her carefully. Jarod thought of the day they'd had. He wanted to hold her, to show her how much he loved her and to just be near her. He looked at the vodka and opened the bottle. He'd never had any before so he wasn't sure what to expect. He poured himself a glass and downed it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker was sprawled out on her bed. There were bottles of alcohol over the floor. She picked up another bottle that was nearly empty. She drank the little bit it had left in it. She put it to her mouth again but nothing came out.  
  
"Whoops! All Gone" She giggled. She was totally drunk. She wanted to go see Jarod but she knew the second she went near him Lyle would spring out and take him back to the Centre. She heard something in the hall. She picked herself up and walked. stumbled to the door. She looked through the peephole. Lyle was talking to the woman from earlier. He looked towards Miss Parker's door. She waved at him although he couldn't see it.  
  
"I think my sister is.out of commission for the night. I think we could.spend some time together." The woman laughed.  
  
"It's your death sentence." Miss Parker said to the door. She watched as they walked away, Lyle giving one last look at her door. Once they were in the elevator Miss Parker opened her door. "Jarod, here I come." She stumbled out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod had finished off three bottles of vodka and was sprawled on the floor. He jumped when he heard a thump on the door.  
  
"Coming!" He said as he went to the door. When he opened it he saw Miss Parker standing there. "What are you doing here? I thought Lyle was watching you." He pulled Miss Parker in for a hug.  
  
"He went out with a date. How bout we go out?" Jarod looked at her.  
  
"First I think we need some coffee. We're both drunk." Miss Parker nodded then went inside for some coffee.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker woke up feeling horrible. She couldn't remember much. She remembered being upset that she couldn't see Jarod then.that was it, that was all she could remember. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, and then became alarmed when she noticed that there was still a hand on her stomach. She started to become alarmed. Then she noticed that the hand started to move. She turned around and saw Jarod. She relaxed a bit knowing that everything was okay. Jarod raised his head and looked as confused as she felt. She laughed when she noticed that he had one of those little umbrellas for drinks stuck in his hair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Miss Parker wasn't sure how to answer that question.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure." She rubbed her eyes again and noticed that something was on her ring finger on her left hand. She held her hand out in front of her face. Jarod looked at her hand with the same dumbstruck look on his face that was on hers.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Jarod was shocked. He reached his hand out to hold her hand to make sure what he was seeing wasn't an illusion of some sorts. It was then that they saw the ring on his finger. "That wasn't there before." Jarod was shocked at what was on his own finger.  
  
"You don't think we're." Miss Parker couldn't even finish her statement. Jarod was still looking at the ring on his hand in shock.  
  
"I think we'd remember something like that. wouldn't we?" Jarod started searching his mind for what happened the night before. He was still drawing a blank.  
  
"I remember going out and drinking some more then. it's a blank." She turned to Jarod to see that he was smiling at her. "What?"  
  
"Would it be so bad if we were." he said the word for the first time ".married?" Miss Parker couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Jarod we've only been together for two days now." Jarod felt upset and hurt by what she said and the tone she'd said it in.  
  
"We may have only been together for two days but we've been in love for most of our lives." Miss Parker had to admit that it was true. She had been in love with him from the moment she met him. "You could leave The Centre and be with me. I love you Parker. If we are married it would be the best thing that would ever happen to me." Miss Parker thought that it would be the best thing that happened to her as well.  
  
"Jarod, you know I love you too." Jarod smiled and kissed her hand. ".but I don't know if I can. We'd always be running from The Centre and I'd have to leave everything behind and." She was starting to ramble on. Jarod quieted her with his hand to her lips.  
  
"I know we'd have a lot of obstacles that we'd have to face." Miss Parker nodded still thinking of the negative aspects. ".but I know we can overcome them. We can overcome anything together." He took her hand and kissed it again. Miss Parker looked into the chocolate pools of his eyes and knew that he was right.  
  
"Well we're still not sure we're even married yet." Jarod frowned thinking that she was just trying to come up with more excuses. "But Jarod, I know that you can do anything and when I'm with you.I can do anything as well. Jarod I'll go with you. Leave the Centre behind." Jarod's eyes lit up. "But first you have to promise me something.  
  
"Anything! I'll do anything you want me to do." Jarod shifted and was now sitting like an eager school boy.  
  
"We have to bring down The Centre!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To be continued.  
  
Stay tuned for the next instalment of this series. Are Miss Parker and Jarod Married? Will Miss Parker really run away with Jarod? Will they succeed in bringing down The Centre? You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
NOTE: Please I need feedback.I live for feedback.I'll die without feedback (Hehehe) 


End file.
